1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the invention generally relate to a data storage device, and more particularly to data storage device, a data storage system and a method for improving reliability of an outage restoration operation.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which uses a semiconductor memory device. The data storage device is used as an auxiliary memory device for portable electronic devices.
A data storage device employing a semiconductor memory device provides advantages in that, since there are no mechanical moving parts, stability and durability are excellent, information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Examples of data storage devices generally having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).
As portable electronic devices play a large file such as music file or video file, the data storage device is required to have a large storage capacity. The data storage device uses, as a storage medium, a memory device having a high integration degree for memory cells to secure a large storage capacity, for example, a flash memory device which is one of nonvolatile memory devices.